


Judgment

by celestial_light



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dracula being a vampire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, also a bit of a study on dracula's feelings regarding humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Dracula refuses to allow Isaac to suffer the same fate as Lisa, no matter the cost.





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post this skeleton idea i've had. Honestly this is more of an outline, and don't be surprised if I return to make it bigger and elaborate (to be honest most of my recent fics have been skeleton fics but I love posting for Isaac). Personally I think Isaac already has vampire blood in him, or was planning to be turned into a vampire. He might have been drinking Dracula's blood or another vampires, but he told Dracula he'd serve him after death. He also doesn't like this sun, and I know it's because he grew up in a hot place, but he takes it to the extreme. Like my man looked like he was dying lmao. So...I'll probably expand on that idea later on. One of my friends suggested he had vampire lineage, but i'll wait for him to tell that story :D 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you thought. Also find my on tumblr : myinkandtrees.tumblr.com

When he thought hard enough, he moved forward with little hesitation.  
  
All he knew was that Isaac was greying, his blood pooling from his side, and his breath non-existent. The count wasn’t aware of how long he’d been dead, but from the looks of it, it hadn’t been long. Not more than a couple of hours. 

Around him stood animals, keeping a silent vigil on the body. Some half dead with pale eyes,  and others normal. He wondered if Hector was close by, and if so, if he was still living.

Regardless, he had to take care of the situation beneath him first. Hector would come afterwards.

Dracula was at odds, however. He promised he’d never drink from a loved one, not Lisa and certainly not Isaac. Vampires were...impure to him (a mentality he’d only shared with Isaac). When he’d met Liza, he’d seen humanity for the beauty it could be. Then she was murdered, and he’d seen only rot and decay.  When he’d taken Isaac under his wing, however, a small part of his faith in humanity had been restored, if only for a little bit.

To turn Isaac would take what little he had left away. Dracula coveted Isaac’s humanity like a lifesource.  But to lose him to death? When he could have saved him, like he could have saved Lisa? That would destroy him in ways unimaginable.

Isaac may have been a man, and for that Dracula would always be grateful, but he was not. And he swore to never be one again.

After that, the rest was easy.

He stood after it was done, cradling Isaac to his chest, now a corpse with life under his cold skin. He looked to the seemingly vacant town, extending his senses to their full capacity.

It was time to find Hector.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the major arcana card Judgment, which also means Balance. I thought this fic really hit the nail on the head with this :)


End file.
